


Haiku Begins

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Haiku, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: A collection of TMA haikus. Ships vary.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 5





	1. Peter/Martin

Your lonely heart  
was up for grabs. Nobody  
cared, so I took it.


	2. Jon/Martin

Things I'd do for you:  
dig out my eyes, kill a man,  
track you to abyss.


	3. Peter/Martin

I brought you here, to  
the coldest place I know: my  
heart, open, for you.


End file.
